Dog Eat Dog
Dog Eat Dog is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-first case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. Also, it is the tenth and final case to take place in the Historical Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was Molly Robinson, who was found dead in the the Dog Pageant Arena, where the annual dog parade was being held. The moment the incident struck, the Mayor started to go on top of the police demanding that the incident gets resolved swiftly, talking to Chief King presumably every chapter of this case. During the investigation, James Savage's husky, with whom James competed as a final test for his husky, was found dead. Sometime after Ramirez took over Jones' place as a result of Jones being incapacitated after eating Margaret Littlewood's cupcakes (which was confirmed as the murder weapon), the team found Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude Piccadilly's dog), another Dog Pageant contestant, dead. Nathan was very irritated that he had to autopsy dogs, but in spite of his unwillingness to autopsy animals when needed, he concluded that the killer used the same cupcake recipe to kill Molly, Poochikin, Mr. Snuggles, and James's husky. In a shocking turn of events, the killer was revealed to be none other than Margaret Littlewood. When confronted by Ramirez and the player, Margaret explained that she wanted to win the competition at any cost since her grandchildren never visited her and this competition was her only opportunity to shine. In the court, after being asked for it, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which later recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes (much to Jones's disdain after he discovered that Margaret was the one creating the negative impact for the Pageant), and her dog, Astrid so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition. For the death of Molly, three innocent dogs, and the attempted murder of Jones, Judge Hall sentenced Margaret to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 15 years. To ensure that the Dog Pageant promoted a positive impact on peoples' lives in Grimsborough, Grace suggested the team to conduct a cleanup in the Dog Pageant to ensure no more lives would be endangered following the incident. After the team analyzed the cupcakes left in the Dog Pageant, it was confirmed that the carrot cupcakes used a safer recipe as opposed to Margaret's version. This finally allowed the Mayor to run the Dog Pageant now that the event is safe. Astrid was allowed to participate in the Dog Pageant under the care of Jones and eventually won the competition. Following Astrid's victory, Jones and the player reported to Chief King's office, where Chief King congratulated the player for seeing the hidden evils behind Margaret, and alas, the Mayor moved the player to the University of Grimsborough. Stats Victims *'Molly Robinson' (she and her dog were found dead in the middle of the Pageant's obstacle course) *'Poochikin' (Molly Robinson's dog) *'Mr. Snuggles' (Gertrude Piccadilly's dog) *'Unnamed Husky' (James Savage's dog) Murder Weapon *'Cupcake' Killer *'Margaret Littlewood' Suspects Margaret Littlewood case 31.png|Margaret Littlewood Charles Parker case 31.png|Charles Parker James Savage case 31.png|James Savage Gertrude Piccadilly case 31.png|Gertrude Piccadilly Desmond Galloway case 31.png|Desmond Galloway Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer participates in the Dog Pageant. *The killer uses ether. *The killer uses hairspray. *The killer has a bite mark. Crime Scenes 1. Dog Pageant Arena.png|Dog Pageant Arena 2. Obstacle Course.png|Obstacle Course 3. Hunter Shack.png|Hunter Shack 4. Shack Floor.png|Shack Floor 5. Pet Beauty Parlour.png|Pet Beauty Parlor 6. Washing Stations.png|Washing Stations Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dog Pageant Arena. (Clues: Victims' Bodies, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy Victims' Bodies. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Cupcake; Attribute: The killer cooks) *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. *Talk to Margaret Littlewood. *Talk to Charles Parker. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Chew Bone) *Analyze Chew Bone. (00:15:00) *Examine Jaw Mold. (Result: Husky Bite Marks) *Investigate Hunter Shack. (Clue: Clothes) *Examine Clothes. (Result: Competition Number) *Talk to James Savage. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to James Savage. *Investigate Shack Floor. (Clue: Dead Husky) *Autopsy James' Dog. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses ether) *Investigate Pet Beauty Parlor. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Kibbles) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Ribbon) *Examine Ribbon. (Result: Cookie Crumbs) *Talk to Margaret Littlewood. *Examine Kibbles. (Result: Card) *Examine Card. (Result: Loyalty Card) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Washing Stations. (Clues: Dead Pug, Dog Collar) *Analyze Jones Sample. (03:00:00) *Talk to Desmond Galloway. *Autopsy Gertrude's Dog. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hairspray) *Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. *Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Unknown Insect) *Examine Insect. (Result: Tick) *Talk to Charles Parker. *Investigate Obstacle Course. (Clue: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Unknown Sample) *Analyze Unknown Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bite mark) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check up on James Savage. *Investigate Hunter Shack. (Clue: Torn Material) *Examine Torn Material. (Result: Colorful Tie) *Give his tie to James Savage. (Reward: Bone Brooch, Dog Suit) *Examine Antidote Bottle. (Result: Antidote Bottle Label) *Go see how Gertrude is holding up. (Reward: Burger) *Reassure Desmond Galloway. *Investigate Dog Pageant Arena. (Clue: Cupcakes Plate) *Examine Cupcakes Plate. (Result: Icing Sample) *Analyze Icing Sample. (03:00:00) *Tell Desmond Galloway the dog pageant arena is safe. (Reward: 15,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case (in University)! (2 stars) Trivia *This is one of the final cases of a district in the game in which all characters were seen prior to the events of this case. *In the crime scene "Shack Floor", you can spot the names "Hans" and "Gretel" carved on the wooden walls, which is a reference to Brothers Grimm's fairy tale "Hansel and Gretel". *In the crime scene "Pet Beauty Parlor", you can find Pixar's easter egg ball as a collectible item. *Also in the aforementioned scene, a poster with the text "My Pretty Pet" can be noticed behind the electric fan. It is most likely a reference to Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case. *Shortly after speaking to Margaret during Chapter 1 of the case, Jones says, "On the other hand, it makes sense a gardener would hate dogs. After all, until they've proven the existence of zombies, dogs remain plant's worst enemies!" This may just be a reference to the popular tower defense video game Plants vs. Zombies. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Historical Center